Gifts and Talents
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: 2ND CHAP REWRITEN!She has a talent. She just choses to tell a selected few. But will Kai try to get her to tell more people than just her best friends? What she's good at isn't that uncommon, it's how good at it she is that's uncommon. RM, ME, ?OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't updated any of my beyblade stories in a while. I'm sure you guys all know how it is to update, go to school and still have a social life. I live a very stressful life, I'm sad to say. It gets really stressful when you have 7 assignments all at once! {Maths, English, History, Drama, Phys Ed, Science and Home Ec!}  
  
This story will get better in later chapters. It'll probably be Kai/ OC, Ray/ Mariah and Max/ Emily.  
  
GIFTS AND TALENTS.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
A school for teenagers that had gifts and talents. Gifts and Talents, the school for people with gifts and talents. For people who excel in different areas of life: academics, sports, arts, music, drama, home economics. If you wanted -or were- the best of anything you went there.  
  
Gifts and Talents was like any normal high school -apart from the fact that you had lessons that were purely focussed on your gifts and talents. It had annoyingly popular people, the computer whizzes, smart people, sporting greats and a few all-rounders here and there. But, then there was also the very few students that never showed a talent or a gift.  
  
Jerri Roberts was one of those very few. She did ok in school, her marks weren't at the top of the class, but she was never near the bottom. Jerri was a senior there, along with a few world class Beybladers.  
  
She wasn't overly pretty, but definitely not ugly. Her brown hair was streaked with red and blonde, always tied in a low pony tail, went halfway down her back and was slightly wavy. She had high cheekbones, her left ear was slightly pointed at the top and she had startling grey- green eyes, the total effect was slightly feline.  
  
She was reclusive. Only her best friends knew where she lived and only a few more knew her e-mail or mobile phone number. And only her best friends knew what kind of talent she had. Jerri didn't tell just *anyone*.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kai Hiwatari was one of the most sort after males in the entire school. He ignored the people who were constantly asking for his autograph. He and his closest friends pretended fan girls and boys never existed.  
  
With a sigh, he unlocked his padlock and pulled books from his bag transferring them with some other books from his locker.  
  
"Hi Kai," a voice called to him from down the hall.  
  
"Ray," Kai nodded a greeting as the slightly shorter Chinese teen approached the blue haired teen.  
  
"Tiring weekend?" Ray asked as he looked Kai over.  
  
"A few too many late night movies I wanted to watch," Kai's reply was offhand and bored.  
  
"And those were?" Ray didn't even bother trying not to sound amused.  
  
"Terminator 2, Jurassic Park 3, something else I can't remember." Kai slammed his locker closed regaining his usual anti-social composer he wore at school.  
  
"You and movies that are mainly gory. Typical," Ray shook his head with a smile at his good friend.  
  
"What else am I supposed to like? Chick flicks?" Kai demanded one eyebrow raised.  
  
"It would be funny if you did, I admit," Ray smiled. Kai sent him a dark look.  
  
Deciding now would be a good time to change topics, Ray asked, "What do we have first?"  
  
"English and Beyblade Training. Then morning recess," Kai's reply was instant, he didn't even spend time thinking about it.  
  
"I think someone spends to much time memorizing their timetables."  
  
"I think someone spends to much time daydreaming about Mariah," Kai retorted. A slight blush spread over Ray's cheeks. At the sight of this a small smirk found its way onto Kai's lips.  
  
"That was low, Kai, and you know it," Tyson said from his locker which was only a few away from Kai's.  
  
"Was it? I'm pretty sure it was the truth. Am I right , Ray?" Kai had one eyebrow raised.  
  
"He's got you there, mate. You realise you could be a little more subtle about it, Kai."  
  
"I refuse to answer questions about my private life. Especially when they are asked by nosy idiots," Ray crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
Tyson grinned wickedly. "Does that mean there is something going on between the pair of you?"  
  
Ray's expression faltered slightly at the question. "I'm sorry, but I only heard the incoherent ranting of an idiot."  
  
"Defiantly something going on," Tyson muttered under his breath. Kai had to struggle not to grin.  
  
"Tyson, if you wish to keep your face the way it is, I suggest that you shut the hell up," Ray threatened.  
  
"I never thought I would live to see the day that Ray here would make threats to anyone. If I were you, Tyson, I would run for the hills," Kai put in.  
  
"I think I might just do that, Kai. See ya later." Tyson turned and left the two other boys standing there.  
  
Ray blinked as few times. "Did he actually *listen* to someone?"  
  
"I think he did. We better get to class. The bell is going to go soon."  
  
"You're right. Just let me grab the rest of my books."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jerri shoved a few text books into her locker with no care for the damage that might come about the books. A scowl was firmly planted on her soft lips.  
  
"Well, it seems someone wants to beat the crap out of something. Should I maintain a respectable distance?" a voice asked her dryly.  
  
One green- grey slid to the corner of her eye to glare half- heartedly at one of her best friends. His hair was a marron burgundy that had been jammed under a baseball cap, his eyes a light blue crystal {AN: I'm not sure if they're blue or burgundy. Help me?}. He was about three inches taller than she was.  
  
Michael Parker was one of the best beybladers and baseball players in the world.  
  
"Mondayitis. You know what getting up on a Monday morning is like. Hell." Her voice was just as dry as his was.  
  
"You doing anything after school?" he asked.  
  
Jerri shrugged. "I was planning on going to the ramps and working on my rail work. Why?"  
  
"There are a few people I want you to meet. It might be in your best interests to talk to them," he rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who is it this time? If it's just some crappy little company I don't want to know about it."  
  
"Have I ever gotten you to talk to a crap company?" Michael asked in all innocence.  
  
"Yes, your aunt's company was crap. So who is it you want me to talk to?"  
  
"Well, there's Rebel Sport, Skate Biz and that clothing label you like so much from the city."  
  
Jerri blinked at him a few times as the information sunk in. He had just told her that there were three world wide, multi-million dollar, companies, that could make any kid's dream come true, wanting to talk to her.  
  
"How?"  
  
Michael scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I know you haven't had a lot of luck when it comes to sponsors, so I pulled a few strings and sent in the video of you blading from the local inline champs. Half of them were inclined to sign you after that."  
  
"How many strings did you pull?" Jerri asked as she closed her locker and started off down the hall, Michael at her heels.  
  
"One. That was at Rebel -they aren't real big for bladers and skaters. I told them how many more local sales they would have with your name on things. It's like what happened to me, 'cept mine was world wide." He sent her a wry grin.  
  
"Skate Biz said they had you in mind, since one of the field guys saw you a few weeks back while you were practicing."  
  
Jerri gave a disbelieving snort as she and Michael reached their homeroom. "And I'm sure that you didn't tip them off s for who would be there."  
  
"I didn't. I don't even know who the field scout was. And of course that clothing label-" he started.  
  
"MFS?" Jerri interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Well, your cousin works there and I think she put in one of your demo tapes."  
  
"I think I might have to have a little chat to her." Jerri gave her head a small shake.  
  
"You do that. Just remember to meet me at the ramps by four-thirty."  
  
"OK. Thanks, Mikey. It might be nice to get some free stuff for a while."  
  
Michael grinned. "That's what I thought, too."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I hoped you liked it. I'm thinking of changing the title to something else. I just don't know what.  
  
If you have any suggestions REVIEW and tell me.  
  
You want to press the pretty purple button down there V.  
  
You want to leave GalPhoe a nice and happy review V.  
  
You want to suggest a new name for this ficcy V.  
  
Please? V. 


	2. Chapter 2

How are my beloved fans? Good, I hope. Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Please Review? **puppy dog eyes.**  
_**GIFTS AND TALENTS.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Galux Phoenix.**_  
The rush of wind through her hair. Calming and full of life. How she loved it.  
  
With a content sigh, Jerri strapped on her roller blades. She had just enough time for a few circuits on the ramps before Michael should get there. She launched herself off the bench she was sitting on and skated around the ramps before heading over to the fun- box. She gave a slight burst of speed so that she ended up on top of the metal box with small ramps leading of each side. Looking around her domain she smiled.  
  
"This is where I belong," she whispered to herself, before gliding down a ramp to the half-pipe on the other side of the park.  
  
She chatted to a few of the other people who were blading, skating or riding around the ramps for a little while before Michael turned up. She, like she had said, was working on some of her rail work when his black Ute pulled up in the car park and had the horn beep. Jerri grinned and weaved through a few people and headed for the car park. She opened the door through her bag onto the back seat and jumped in. Michael smiled at one of his best friends as she pulled off her in line blades and replaced them with her normal, quite ratty and worn, sneakers. " 'Bout time you showed up, Mikey."  
  
Her friend grunted. "Yeah, well, Jer, I had to peel myself away from all my adoring fan girls."  
  
Jerri gave him an amused snort as he put the Ute in gear and headed towards her favourite clothing label, MFS, which was on the other side of town.  
  
"Thanks for give me the lift, Mikey," she told him as he pulled up outside the shop. "It really means a heap to me."  
  
Michael didn't know why but his pulse picked up slightly and a light blush covered his cheeks.  
  
"It's ok. You know I like to know how your sponsorship offers are going at the moment. It's nice to know I can help you get some of the opportunities I had."  
  
"Since when did you go all philosophical on me? I might have to go and find someone else to hang around with if you keep going on like that. What would people think, with a rock and ska girl hanging with the dreaming thinker? Just not right that would be." She gave her head a sad shake. Michael couldn't help it. The corners of his lips twitched up, no matter how hard he tried not to smile.  
  
He sobered. "What does MFS stand for anyway?"  
  
"Middle Finger Salute," she said with a grin, raising the middle finger of one hand her to her temple in a mock salute. That time Michael laughed outright.  
  
"Who thought up that name? Someone who didn't think much of being subtle, obviously."   
  
"I can't remember I'll talk to my cousin when we get there. She'll know." Jerri unzipped her bag and rummaged around for a minute before she pulled out her Linkin Park _Meteora_ CD. She turned the radio off and put the CD in.  
  
"I see that you finally conned the money for that out of your parents." Michael smirked slightly. Now it seemed that Emily owed him some money for a little wager they had on that.  
  
"Yeah, I just sulked around for a few days, not giving straight answers, turning the radio up loud when Numb was on, you know the drill." She gave a one shouldered shrug. He did know the drill. Jerri had a way with getting things she wanted out of her parents without her having to spend a cent of her allowance on it.  
  
Jerri nodded her head in time with the music that was blaring out of Michael's wicked speaker system. Michael shook his head wistfully, for someone who was in a happy and bright mood most of the time she sure liked to listen to deep and moody music.  
  
"Stop thinking, Michael. You never know when paying attention to your surroundings may come in handy. Such as turning down the right side street." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around him, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks. He took and few turns through the backstreets until he reached the one they had been looking for.  
  
"This is the place." Jerri pointed out a shop that looked more like a mini- warehouse than a shop. "Middle Finger Salute."  
  
Michael muttered something under his breath about 'strange and abnormal taste in clothes'. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mikey. Didn't quite catch that care to talk a bit louder?" She strolled into the store as if she owned it, Michael trailing after her. Looking through the racks of skater and rock clothes he saw a teenage girl about there age leaning on the checkout tapping her fingers to some unknown tune. Her hair was dark brown streaked heavily with red, silver and blue. Blue eye stared of into the distance, slender brows knitted in thought. He looked her over appreciatively, the tight T- shirt she wore showed just enough skin and loose navy pants hung from perfectly curved hips.   
  
Jerri paused and examined a pair of long black pants before checking the price tag. "Don't you have enough of those?"  
  
"A girl can never have enough pants, Michael." She moved one and picked up a long skirt that was scattered with patches and tears. Jerri rested it against herself before smile and heading over the girl at the checkout.  
  
"A skirt, Jerri?" the girl asked, her voice held the soft lilt of the Irish.  
  
"What about it, Brenna? I need something I can wear somewhere that's fancy, don't I?" Jerri responded taking out her wallet. The girl finally seemed to notice Michael standing behind Jerri, looking quite bored.  
  
"And who is this fine specimen of a male, hmm?" both slender eyebrows rose.  
  
"Michael, this is my cousin Breena. Brenna, this is my best friend Michael." She looked at her cousin and caught the glint in her eye. "Don't start, Brenna."  
  
"Start what, dear cousin?" Brenna blinked innocently.  
  
"Just don't, ok?" Jerri sighed.  
  
" 'Kay. The boss is down back, he's expectin' you. Good luck, girl." Brenna sent her a charming smile.  
  
"Thanks." Jerri sent her a grateful smile.  
  
"I'll wait out here for you," Michael said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause this is your arena, not mine." He smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Jerri glared at him. "Some moral support _you_ are," she muttered as she headed to the office at the back of the store. "Here goes."  
  


~*~*~*

  
  
The MFS office was brightly lit, the walls were covered with posters of ska and rock bands, clothing designs and people modelling even more clothes. A man with spiky, fluoro green hair and wire rimmed glasses. "Hey, you must be Jerri Roberts." He smiled warmly at her and some of her nervousness was washed away.   
  
"Yeah, and you're my cousin's boss." The man chuckled a bit.  
  
"Daniel Peters. Please, sit. Now as you most likely know we take on a few people who hang around the ramps most of the time and have some skill with skateboards, BMXs and in your case in- line blades. Though at the moment we only have a skateboarder or two and we are looking for fresh talent. Brenna gave me one of your tapes and I liked it. You have the in- line talent that people wish for. I know I wished for it more than once or twice. And you are still a normal person with normal friends, and all the things people like to see in people of higher talent in society." Daniel looked her over carefully, as if sizing her up. "You're the tupe of person we've been looking for."   
  
Jerri blinked at him in surprise. "Are you saying, Mr. Peters, that you will offer me a sponsorship deal?" her voice was soft but there was no mistaking the spark of hope underneath it all.  
  
"Yes, I am. No company like ours can have enough locals on our list of sponsored talent regular customers, and as far as I know you're in here at least every two weeks." Jerri looked down and blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are always having to give me extra money 'cause I spend it all here." Daniel took a sheet of paper form one of the desk drawers, and pushed it towards her.   
  
"That's the agreement form we have here, you show ID and then can get a 15% discount everyday, and all you have to do is hand out stickers, wear our clothes and all that in public." Jerri read over the form, before signing her name down the bottom with a smile.  
  
"I look forward to it." Daniel smile back at her as she left the room back towards the main shop. Having such a talented blader on his side would come in handy when it came to local competitions and rallies. Wannabe skaters and bladers alike would soon want to look like the hottest new talent in town. And he would just be waiting for them.  


~*~*~*

  
  
well that was chapter two. Hoped you liked it. And Daniel Peters doesn't mean anything sinister at the end there, he was just thinking about making more money.  
Please review and make GalPhoe happy!   
  
L8rz!  
  



End file.
